bioniclerpgwikitoysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
PODRÓŻ PO GEKU-NUI.
Jest to moja pierwsza gra,bla,bla,bla.Może przejdzmy od razu do rzeczy:Pewna grupa matoran leciała samolotem w poszukiwaniu przygód.Jednak podczas lotu natrafili na burze.Zostali zmuszeni do awaryjnego lądowania na wyspie Geku-Nui.Ty jesteś jednym z nich! Plik:PODRÓŻ_PO_GEKU-NUI.jpg Plik:Parachuting (for Miserix666).gif Jak bardzo chcesz,by powstała "BITWA O GEKU-NUI"? Bardzo. Nie chcę. Nie wiem. Zasady *Nie przeklinać *Nie kasować postów innych graczy *Nie obrażać innych graczy *Nie wstawiać sobie przedmiotów ani broni w trakcie gry,czyli od 4 sierpnia(ja będę to robił) *Często sprawdzać akcje gry *Słuchać założyciela gry PODSTAWOWE INFORMACJE *celem gry jest powrót na metru nui(z tond właśnie pochodzisz) *Punkty głodu codziennie wzrastają o 2.Gdy masz ich 50 zaczynasz tracić punkty życia.Oto rzeczy którymi możesz zaspokoić swój głód: #ryba-1 pg(minus) #madu-0,5 pg #pieczeń-10 pg(dostępna TYLKO w wiosce) #części rahi(1 kg)-6 pg Jest wiele innych rzeczy nadających się do jedzenia.Szukaj ich uważnie. *Na początku jesteś matoraninem,pózniej ewoluujesz w toa i turaga. *Dodałem tu punkty relacji,żeby cokolwiek zrobić gracze muszą ze sobą współpracować.Oczywiście równie dobrze mogą zostawić resztę graczy na pastwę losu. *Punkty szczęścia nakłaniają twórcę gry(Miserix666)do dodawania graczowi różnych itemów. *Co 15 poziomów ewoluujesz z matoranina w toa,potem w turagę i w tytana.Z każdą ewolucją dostajesz po 2 pkt do wszystkich atrybutów.By zdobywać kolejne poziomy musisz wykonywać coraz trudniejsze zadania: #poziomy od 1 do 15 zebranie 30 madu(ta liczba wzrasta o 15 z każdym poziomem #poziomy od 16 do 30 zabicie 15 rahi(ta liczba wzrasta o 5 z każdym poziomem) #poziomy od 30 do 45 trzeba kupić w wiosce lub twierdzy matoran. dalsze poziomy umożliwiają dodania 1 pkt.do wybranego atrybutu i atrybutu walki.Można je zdobyć osiągając kolejne poziomy"super energii". *Super energia to coś w rodzaju technik walki.Na początku masz 50 pkt.W obozie skakdi możesz nauczyć się jej używać.Niewłaściwie używana może zniszczyć całą wyspę.Możesz zdobywać kolejne punkty SE(super energia)w obozie skakdi.Uwaga!!!Skakdi nie przyjmują do swojego ośrodka treningowego osób które mają mniej niż 5 punktów:inteligencji,siły i ataku.Oto"czary"których możesz używać dzięki niej: #kula ognia-35 SE #kula energii-45 SE #burza-50 SE #deszcz meteorytów-55 SE #kontrola czasu-65 #kontrola światła-75 SE #kontrola cienia-85 SE #kontrola życia-100 SE #moc tworzenia broni-150 SE #moc destrukcji-225 SE #kontrola wszystkich żywiołów-350 SE #moc Wielkich Istot-500 SE+75 int.(inteligencja) *Możesz samemu konstruować broń i zbroję,ale tylko wtedy,gdy masz wystarczającą ilość punktów inteligencji: #prowizoryczna zbroja-5 int. #oszczep-2 int #maczuga-2 int #wyrzutnia owoców-10 int #maszyna latająca-25 int #Wielki niszczyciel-50 int #młotek #pejcz Gdy wpadniesz na inny pomysł broni ewentualnie rozwarze ile będzie potrzebnych punktów int. *Punkty życia liczy się tak:JEŚLI W ZGŁOSZENIU NAPISAŁEŚ NP.5 PUNKTÓW,TO MASZ ICH 50. *W obozie skakdi możesz ćwiczyć tylko jako matoranin lub toa. *Tytani mogą używać mocy masek(im więcej punktów inteligencji tym silniejsza jest maska). *Mocy można używać jedynie będąc toa.Turaga mają częściową kontrole nad swoją mocą,ale za to wzbudzają u innych szacunek i dlatego rzadko są atakowani. *Zarys postaci można zrobić w programie"paint"(jeśli nie masz tego programu skontaktuj się ze mną na dyskusji. *Na koniec gry dwoje pozostałych graczy(reszta prawdo podobnie zginie)zmierzy się ze sobą w walce o magiczny kryształ. *Wiele innych rzeczy zostanie ujawnionych w trakcie gry..... MAPA Za małe literki bardzo przepraszam. Plik:Mapa_2.jpg Miejsca Miejsca zaznaczone na mapie: *plantacja kokosów-tu możesz zrywać wielkie ilości kokosów. *wioska i 1 forteca matoran-mieszkają tu matoranie są bardzo mili i gościnni:oferują obfity obiad i miejsca do spania.Możesz tam też kupić wiele różnych rzeczy. *trujące opary-z każdą minutą przebywania w nich twoje punkty życia spadają o jeden.Lecz tam jest wejście do komnaty pod wulkanem. *wulkan-jest w centralnej części wyspy. *strumienie lawy-wypływają z wulkanu *gejzery-zasilane jednym ze strumieni lawy. *most-można nim bezpiecznie przejść na drugą stronę *pustynia-ma bardzo dużą powierzchnie znajduje się na wschodzie wyspy. Miejsca nie zaznaczone na mapie: *komnata pod wulkanem-znajduje się w niej wielki kryształ. *podziemny labirynt-to plątanina tuneli o powierzchni niemal całej wyspy,jeden z tuneli prowadzi do komnaty pod wulkanem. *hodowla rahi-koło fortecy matoran *ośrodek szkoleniowy skakdi-blisko obozu skakdi,tu trenuje się małych skakdi na wojowników.Możesz nauczyć się tu używania wzroku(jeśli masz kamień wzroku). *obóz skakdi-na pustyni blisko oazy. *oaza-na pustyni.dużo gatunków czerpie z niej wodę. *laboratorium-znajduje się wewnątrz fortecy matoran. *wioska steltan-znajduje się pod ziemią,blisko komnaty pod wulkanem. *ruiny 1 fortecy matoran-pierwsza forteca była zdecydowanie większa i piękniejsza,lecz została zniszczona przez BoM(patrz niżej;Historia wyspy) Gatunki *skakdi-dość inteligentna rasa,nie lubią gdy ktoś wkracza na ich teren. *matoranie-przypominają matoran z metru nui,lecz nie mają kanohi. *"starożytni"matoranie-są najmniej inteligentom rasą z całej wyspy,lecz wspaniale gotują.Ich jedynym atutem jest siła. *gukko-ten gatunek jest pod ochronom,więc lepiej nawet na nie nie patrz. *bohrok-ce -ta rasa bohroków powstała na skutek eksperymentów matoran z laboratorium.Są mądrzejsze od turaga. *steltanie-na powierzchni praktycznie ich nie ma,lecz pod ziemią jest ich pełno. Historia wyspy Ta wyspa miała być najpiękniejszą którą stworzyły Wielkie istoty.Lecz pewnego dnia wybuchł wulkan.Lawa zalała całą wyspę.thumb|wielkie wymieranie Wiele gatunków wymarło.Lecz 1000 lat po tragedii,na wyspie znowu pojawiło się życie.przez kolejne 100 000 lat matoranie doskonalili się i uczyli,aż wreszcie zaczęli budować nowe budowle.1 forteca matoran była ich najwspanialszą budowlą,lecz została zniszczona przez BoM.Kolejna forteca nie była już tak piękna lecz zdecydowanie bezpieczniejsza.Z powodu zmniejszenia fortecy mała grupa matoran zbudowała wioskę na zachodzie wyspy.Matoranie w niej zaczęli cofać się w rozwoju. sklep Są dwa sklepy:w wiosce i w fortecy matoran oto ceny: *łuk-5wg(widgets)kosa-3wg *statek-1000 wg *zdobiony klucz do komnaty pod wulkanem-115 wg *butla tlenowa-80 wg *pistolet-5 wg *wyrzutnia zamor-10 wg *proca-5 wg *sztylet-8 wg *włócznia-20 wg *miecz-15 wg *topór-20 wg *bambusowy kanoka-1 wg *wiertło-35 wg *kamień świetlny-10 wg *trójząb-20 wg *pełne wyposażenie medyka-50 wg(można kupować pojedyncze przedmioty z tego zestawu) *wszystkie(oprucz życia,światła i cienia)kamienie żywiołów-100 wg(również można kupować pojedynczo za 5 wg sztuka) *kamienie życia,światła i cienia-250 wg *kamienie wzroku-10 wg sztuka(by działały trzeba się nauczyć ich używać w ośrodku szkoleniowym skakdi) *kilof-10 wg *sznur-3 wg *agregat prądotwórczy-40 wg *boxor-55 wg *paliwo(1 L)-15 wg *części zamienne do boxora-25 wg *pancerz wspomagający-45 wg(zwiększa wszystkie atrybuty i atrybuty walki o 15) Kulisy thumb|stara mapa Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć jak stworzyłem tę grę,to proszę bardzo...Nie jest to żadna tajemnica: Gra"PODRÓŻ PO GEKU-NUI"została stworzona do celów towarzyskich,sama nie była problemem,bo to mapa nim była. Obie mapy tworzyłem w "paint'cie".Chcę by jak najwięcej osób miało przyjemność z tej gry,dlatego robię reklamy. Gra została stworzona w nie całe pół godziny,ale ciągle jest ulepszana . W toku zostanie tak długo,aż zostanie tylko dwóch graczy.Planuję zrobić drugą część tej gry o nazwie "BITWA O GEKU-NUI".Grać w nią będą mogły jedynie osoby które nie zginęły w tej części.Jeśli gracz w ogóle nie grał w pierwszą część,a bardzo chciał by zagrać w drugą,niech skontaktuje się ze mną na dyskusji i wypełni odpowiedni formularz. Relacje Legenda: *0-brak *1-dobre,tylko z widzenia *2-dobre *3-bardzo dobre *4-koleżeństwo *5-przyjaźń *6-"papużki nierozłączki" *7,8-miłość *9,10-kolejny członek rodziny WZÓR zarys:(wkleić gdzieś obok) imię: rasa:(na początku musi być matoranin) Broń:(początkowo brak) Zbroja:(początkowo brak) moc:(zabronione są moce legendarne) super energia:(na początku 50) przedmioty:(zbieraj je po drodze w wiosce możesz je wymienić na inne lub po prostu sprzedać) widgets:(pieniądze,możesz ich użyć dopiro w wiosce) HP:(punkty życia,ja wpisuję) Atrybuty: siła: szybkość: inteligencja: szczęście: (do rozdania 16) Atrybuty walki: atak: obrona: życie: (do rozdania 12) poziom: relacje: Zapisy Gra już ruszyła,ale zapisy trwają jeszcze tydzień. Mantu7 zarys: imię:Rolinhttp://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Rolin rasa: Matoranin głód:0 broń: zbroja: moc:ziemia super energia:50 przedmioty: widgets: HP:50 siła:4 szybkość:3 inteligencja:5 szczęście:4 atak:3 obrona:3 życie:3 poziom:1 relacje: Bakaru:0(nie poznał) Koru:0(nie poznał) Takua:0(nie poznał) Tesco:0(nie poznał) Ret:0(nie poznał) Kubix2000 zarys: Imię: Bakaru Rasa: Matoranin głód:0 Broń: Brak Zbroja: Brak moc:Lód super energia:50 Przedmioty: Brak Widgets: Brak HP:50 Siła: 6 Szybkość: 4 Inteligencja: 4 Szczęście: 2 Atak: 7 Obrona: 1 Życie: 4 poziom: 1 relacje: Rolin:0(nie poznał) Koru:0(nie poznał) Takua:0(nie poznał) Tesco:0(nie poznał) Ret:0(nie poznał) Muraga zarys: Imię:Koru Rasa:Matoranin głód:0 Broń: Zbroja: Moc:<Żywioł>Kamień super energia:50 Przedmioty: Widgets: HP:50 Atrybuty: siła:3 szybkość:5 inteligencja:4 szczęście:4 (do rozdania 16) Atrybuty walki: atak:3 obrona:5 życie:4 (do rozdania 12) poziom: relacje: Rolin:0(nie poznał) Takua:0(nie poznał) Bakaru:0(nie poznał) Ret:0(nie poznał) Tesco:0(nie poznał) Trust351 zarys: Imię:Takua Rasa:Matoran Głód:0 Broń: Zbroja: Moc:<żywioł> Ogień super energia:50 Przedmioty: Widgets:Coś ma... HP:50 Atrybuty Siła:3 Szybkość:5 Inteligencja:4 Szczęście:4 (Do rozdania 16) Atrybuty walki: Atak:2 Obrona:5 Życie:5 Relacje: Muraga:0 (nie poznał) Rolin:0(nie poznał) Bakaru:0(nie poznał) Tesco:0(nie poznał) Ret:0(nie poznał) BionicleFan zarys imię: Tesco rasa: Matoranin Broń: brak Zbroja: brak moc: światło super energia:50 przedmioty:brak widgets: brak HP:50 Atrybuty: siła:5 szybkość:3 inteligencja:5 szczęście:3 (do rozdania 16) Atrybuty walki: atak:5 obrona:3 życie:4 (do rozdania 12) poziom:1 relacje: Koru:0(nie poznał) Bakaru:0(nie poznał) Rolin:0(nie poznał) Takua:0(nie poznał) Ret:0(nie poznał) Akuumo zarys: imię: Ret rasa: Matoranin Broń: brak Zbroja: brak moc: (żywioł) Powietrze super energia: 50 przedmioty:brak widgets:brak HP:50 Atrybuty: siła:4 szybkość:5 inteligencja:4 szczęście:3 Atrybuty walki: atak:4 obrona: 3 życie: 5 poziom:1 relacje: Rolin:0(nie poznał) Bakaru:0(nie poznał) Koru:0(nie poznał) Takua:0(nie poznał) Tesco:0(nie poznał) Asinga44 (Wypisany) zarys: imię:Asinga rasa:Matoranin broń:brak zbroja:brak moc/żywioł:ogień super energia:50 przedmioty:brak widgets:brak HP:20 Atrybuty siła:6 szybkość:7 Inteligencja:2 szczęście:1 Atrybuty walki: Atak:6 Obrona:4 życie:2 poziom:1 Relacje: Przebieg gry Przepraszam wszystkich z drobne opóźnienia... *Wszyscy Wyskoczyliście z samolotu i otworzyliście swoje spadochrony.Powoli spadacie,wiatr rozniósł was po całej wyspie.Oto miejsca w których mniej więcej wylądowaliście: #Rolin : Blisko gorących gejzerów. #''Bakaru'' : '''Koło wulkanu. #''Koru : Koło wioski Matoran,lecz dzieli was zatoka.'' #''Takua : Na północnej części pustyni.'' #''Tesco : Na plantacji kokosów.'' #''Ret : Na południowo-zachodniej plaży.'' Nadal jest burza lecz trochę już ucichła.Strasznie wieje.Jest wam chłodno.Co robicie ? Szukam właściciela plantacji, a jak go znajdę, pytam, ile kokosów mógłbym wziąć. Tesco Szukam broni i czegoś, czym mogę się ogrzać. Ret Szukam czegoś w wulkanie. Nie znalazłem nic więc szukam kogoś w okolicy. Bakaru *Asinga Budzisz się na połódniowo-wschodniej części pustyni,na plaży.Nie jest Ci aż tak gorąco,ponieważ pada deszcz. '' '''Tesco-' Właścicielem plantacji jest Matoranin Foren.Powiedział,że możesz wziąć tyle kokosów ile tylko chcesz. Ret-''' Nie znalazłeś niczego ciekawego,wszędzie jest pełno piasku,lecz w oddali widzisz małą oazę. 'Bakaru-' W okolicy są same małpy. biorę 2/5 ze wszystkich kokosów, kilka chowam do plecaka, a resztę chowam po rożnych miejscach jakie znajdę. Każde z tych miejsc zabezpieczam, aby nikt mi ich nie wyżarł '''Tesco Tesco-''' Foren podchodzi do ciebie i pyta jak masz na imię. Mówię, mu, że Tesco. '''Tesco Tesco-''' Matoranin mówi:''"Wyglądasz na przemarzniętego.Choć ze mną do fortecy Matoran." '' Idę z nim. '''Tesco Tesco-''' W fortecy Matoran pełno jest kupców i stoisk z pamiątkami,jedzeniem,bronią itp.Zbliżasz się do domu Forena. Idę dalej. Gdy dojdziey do jego domu pytam, czy mógłbym przenocować. Gdy się obudzę, zabieram to co mam(kokosy), jem jednego kokosa i idę dalej, przed siebie. '''Tesco 'Tesco-' Po mile spędzonej nocy Foren żegna się z tobą.Wychodzisz z jego domu. Kategoria:Gry